Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device for measuring edges of an ice skate blade following a sharpening operation.
Description of the Related Art
When ice skates are sharpened there is a need to measure the squareness, evenness or levelness of the resulting blade edges. Various devices have been used to determine squareness or levelness of surfaces on skate blades. Dial indicators can be placed against a surface to measure the perpendicularity of an object. Other devices for checking the squareness of a skate blade can include two-part devices that include a frame secured to the skate blade and a measurement bar for measuring the squareness of the skate blade edges relative to the frame. The usage of the measurement devices can be cumbersome, making it difficult for the user to secure the frame in position on the skate blade and at the same time keep the measurement bar in position. The user typically has one hand on the skate and needs to juggle the various pieces to apply the measurement device properly to the skate blade.